Lord of da Rings! Special!
by Lhunkaliel
Summary: Ivy, a hobbit, meets up with a stranger named Lhunkaliel, and together, with Frodo and Gandalf, they set off to Mirkwood to find a "person who will change Lhunkaliel's life". But what will the carrots do?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They are themselves, and belong, rightfully, to themselves. Don't ask me for them, because you can't have them.  
  
Lhunkaliel and Ivy are mine and Stephanie's, and...... . .. . .... . .. and anyone who uses it will be flamed for the rest of their lives!!!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Ivy walked about the gardens over her home in the Shire, humming to herself and stuffing mushrooms in her mouth as she walked. I mean, who could resist a good mushroom when they're in season? Ivy certainly couldn't.  
  
Lhunkaliel trotted down the rode on her horse, down into an unknown country to her. She had no familiarity with it at all, and all the people were short. "Midgets..." she muttered out of pure boredom.  
  
Ivy glanced up and saw the "big person" on their horse. She unmistakably heard the person mutter "midgets" as she trotted passed her. Ivy chewed up her last mushroom and ran after the horse and rider. "Hey, who you're calling midget?!" she yelled. Yes, she knew, she was pretty short, but...oh well.  
  
The rider checked her horse and turned around. "Is someone speaking to me?" she asked, then looked down to see a hobbit running up to her.  
  
"I'm speaking to you," said the hobbit, putting her hands on her waist and staring up at the big person. She suddenly craved another mushroom...but now would be not that time to turn tail and get one.  
  
"Oh, one of the folk who dwell here." The rider looked around. "Can you tell me which way it is to Mirkwood?" She dismounted her horse and knelt down to stare eye to eye at the hobbit.  
  
Ivy shrugged. "Don't really know what Mirkwood is in the first place," she stated, feeling a little self-conscious about her ignorance to the world around her. But oh well.  
  
"That is fine, it doesn't matter. I heard on my way that this place I was passing through was called the Shire, and that it's folk seldom leave. Is that true?"  
  
Ivy nodded at this. "Yes, that's very true. It's very, very comfortable here, and everything is where you want it to be and where it should be if you need something, so most just stay." She was shredding a piece of grass she found on her dress. "All except for," her voice was down to a whisper again, "Bilbo Baggins, and his nephew, Frodo Baggins. They're always off on adventures of some type."  
  
The rider paused before speaking. "By the way you speak of them, I'd say you admire them a lot."  
  
Ivy colored a little. "Yes...yes I do," she said in a low voice, casting her eyes about at the hobbits around the area, as if they would jump out at her and attack her at any given moment. One hobbit was clipping his lawn. The other smoking a long pipe. Yeah, it looked like they were ready to attack.  
  
"Where are they now?" the woman asked. She threw back the hood of her cloak. "Are they here, or off on an adventure?"  
  
Ivy motioned with her hand for the woman to follow her. She brought her up the steadily sloping sand trail, passed a few hobbit holes on the side of the great green hill, and soon she stopped in front of a comfortable, cozy hobbit hole. The door was circular; large and green, with a brass knob in the exact middle. "That's where they live," she said, and then ran off back down the trail.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Lhunkaliel, who had led her horse with her, threw herself upon its silver back, and raced after the hobbit, coming in front of her and stopping her.  
  
"Hey! I didn't know that would happen..." muttered Ivy, sighing. "Well...don't you want to go and talk to Frodo and Bilbo? I'm sure they'll know where...Murkyforest is...or whatever it's called..."  
  
Lhunkaliel took a long, hard glance at the hobbit, then laughed good- naturedly. "It seems you've taken a fancy to one of those hobbits, or someone who dwells among that place, for you are as red as a tomato. Look at yourself! Why not go talk to them too?"  
  
Ivy reddened a little bit more and sighed. "Fine...fine, fine, fine, fine, fine..." she kept on muttering, all the way back up the hill to Bag End. She took a shuddering breath and knocked steadily on the round green door. There was a few seconds, and then little foot-falls could be heard, and the door was wretched open. "Hello, Ivy," said Frodo, smiling warmly at the hobbit. "Come in." Ivy smiled back. Then Frodo looked over at the woman behind her. "Who are you?" he asked, politely.  
  
"So, you are either Frodo or Bilbo. I am Lhunkaliel, a traveler, and would you, by any chance, know the directions to Mirkwood?" Lhunkaliel ducked her head as she was escorted inside, and Frodo shut the door behind them.  
  
"Mirkwood?" said Frodo, as he ushered the hobbit and the woman inside to sit down in the small dining room, where the window looked out to his garden. He took awhile preparing tea and food, because every hobbit learns how to prepare food even before they learn the alphabet, and set the trays on the table and sat down finally with a sigh. "Yes, I know where Mirkwood is."  
  
"Could you please tell me? I am eager to get there, for I was told that there was someone who would "change my life." Do you know of an old Istari that is named Gandalf? I met him a while ago on the road, and he also said to tell the hobbits that his return is coming. He takes his time at his leisure though. Quite peculiar, that one, for a while we have been friends, yet he urges me to Mirkwood, for I have nothing better to do with my life." She paused. "Says he," she quickly added.  
  
Frodo's eyes grew larger than they usually were, great blue orbs of excitement and happiness. "Gandalf? Yes, he's an old friend of mine!" Frodo exclaimed, setting his napkin on the table. He had forgotten all about Mirkwood now, his thoughts were intent on his old friend, for he hadn't seen him in a long while.  
  
"Yes, he should be here in a few hours, I believe. He was taking an awful long time, what with him riding in a cart, dragged by a poor, labored pony." Lhunkaliel shook her head. "Anyway, back to Mirkwood. How do I get there? Ivy said you knew, that you also went on adventures. Maybe we could travel together some time, and you could show me what you have seen! I don't go many places....."  
  
Frodo stood up abruptly, putting his plates and trays in the sink. "Yes, I'd love to finally travel again! I'll accompany you to Mirkwood, I know of an elf-friend that lives there. But..." he glanced over at Ivy, who was still sitting at the table watching everyone, feeling uncomfortable. "Would you like to come with me, Ivy?" he asked, a little bit of shyness creeping into his voice. Ivy pretended to think about it for awhile. "Yes!" she exclaimed, standing up for no particular reason. "Lets go now!"  
  
"Don't be hasty, Gandalf is meeting me here! He just wanted me to find someone who could direct me. Why he wants me to wait though...." Lhunkaliel trailed off, glaring out the window. "Eh, that wizard. Anyway, do you know of a place I can stay, and can I talk to you a moment, Ivy?"  
  
Frodo was busy washing the dishes at the time, but he glanced over his shoulder. "Don't be silly you can stay here," he said, turning back around and washing the dishes again. Case. Closed. Ivy nodded and walked over to Lhunkaliel.  
  
Lhunkaliel hauled Ivy into a corner out of earshot. "I take it you like him," she said. "He's a fine hobbit, very polite. Have you ever gotten to really know him before?"  
  
Ivy was coloring again and staring at the floor, but she glanced up at Lhunkaliel. "Oh, yes, plenty," she replied. "We used to be good friends when we were young."  
  
Lhunkaliel raised an eyebrow. "Used to be?"  
  
Ivy stared at the floor. "Well...you know...we're older now...it's not as close as it used to be...we were young..." she was mumbling a little, glancing over her shoulder to see if Frodo was eavesdropping. His back was turned and he was whistling.  
  
"I see," Lhunkaliel said knowingly. "It seems that things are a bit...tighter, if you know what I mean....." Suddenly, there was a rap on the door, and Frodo raced by and got the door.  
  
"Gandalf!" came a happy shout from the front room, and Ivy raced over to see. The wizard pulled Frodo into a bear hug, and it probably would have suffocated him...but it didn't. They let go, Frodo smiling happy. "Ivy, this is Gandalf, a good friend of mine. I've been on many adventures with him," he said. Gandalf smiled down at Ivy, who smiled back up.  
  
"Gandalf!" Lhunkaliel cried. Gandalf nodded at her, smiling mischievously. "Lhunkaliel," he said in response. Suddenly, Lhunkaliel clenched her fist and pursed her lips, then stormed up to the Istari, and slapped him over the head. "You told me you would be a few hours, you liar!" she hollered. "A wizard comes and goes at his own time, let me remind you, Miss Luna," Gandalf said, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Frodo and Ivy stood side-by-side, Frodo's eyes a little wide in shock, for he had never seen anyway treat the wizard so. But Gandalf didn't seem to mind too badly. "Gandalf, are you coming with us, too?" asked Frodo, sort of unnecessarily, though he wanted to make sure and not be taken off his guard...which the little hobbit usually was.  
  
"Yes Frodo, I am coming," Gandalf said. "Oh, we always have to be the big brother now, don't we?" Lhunkaliel growled through her teeth. "Yes, dear, I do." "Then why send me here?" "So we could get a few extra members, namely Frodo, and Ivy, my dear, it would be a pleasure to have you."  
  
Frodo smiled happily, and then ran off down the corridor to his room to get his walking stick and a few provisions. Ivy didn't really care, so she stayed put. He came back, a big smile smacked on his face. He had been restless in his hobbit hole ever since he had destroyed the Ring, and the need to go out, and do something, had been dire. "I'm ready," he said, brushing past everyone, opening the door, and beginning to walk and hum the Walking Song that Bilbo taught him. Ivy followed beside him, singing as well.  
  
"Hasty folk...." Gandalf said. "You hang around the Ents too much for your own good," Lhunkaliel said, walking after the hobbits. Gandalf followed, only to conk himself in the head on the doorframe.  
  
A while had passed, actually, a few, few days had passed, actually, a really long time had passed, since they left. Lhunkaliel let the hobbits occasionally ride on her horse, as they got weary more than she and the wizard.  
  
Ivy was now on the horse, Frodo was walking beside it, humming to himself and looking about with blue eyes at the scenery around him. Then he abruptly stopped humming, bringing a hand slowly up and clutching at a spot on his shirt. He made a faint sound in hit throat but continued to walk, hoping that the wizard and Lhunkaliel wouldn't notice.  
  
"So, now, Gandalf, tell me, why in Middle-Earth have you sent me on this quest to find this "someone who will change my life"?" She paused. "Says you," she added quickly. "Because dear, there is someone special there I feel you should meet. You have met before, long ago, you just don't remember." "I remember hill and tree, everyone I pass!" Lhunkaliel protested. "I cannot forget a face nor name, and I would know of this person, if you'd just give me the name." "I can't do that yet, it will be a surprise." "But Mithrandir....." "Don't give me that Mithrandir stuff, I am not falling for your mind tricks!"  
  
Ivy was slouched over on the old horse, yawning idly and listening to the conversation between Lhunkaliel and Gandalf; though she didn't understand it, at all. She glanced downward at Frodo, meaning to ask him if he understood anything they were saying, for somehow he could pick up on those things, but when she saw him she immediately stopped. "Frodo...what's bothering you...?" she said, hopping off the horse and stumbling a bit. "The cut...from Weathertop..." Frodo mumbled, pressing his hand against the wound through his shirt, "it still pains me, at times." Ivy held onto his arm. "Well here, Frodo, climb up onto the horse and rest!" She helped Frodo up, and he immediately slouched over and closed his eyes, breathing heavily.  
  
Gandalf nudged Lhunkaliel in the side, who slapped him over the head, thinking he was being a pest, but after slapping her back, pointed ahead at the two hobbits. Ivy had just helped Frodo up onto Lhunkaliel's steed, and then slouched forward. "Come," Gandalf said, and both raced over. Lhunkaliel stopped her horse, then went back to Gandalf's side.  
  
Frodo didn't even notice them, or tried not to; he was concentrating on trying to forget the pain; blue eyes were shut tightly. Ivy was looking up at him with worry in her eyes, hoping and wondering if this new side of pain would leave the hobbit. She had never seen him like that, before. When the pain came, Frodo usually just went into his room and shut the door tight.  
  
Gandalf touched Frodo's forehead. "Goodness, I think that something terrible is riding inside him." Ivy gasped at this. "Come, we are not to far from Mirkwood. We shall have to leave some behind, if we want to make haste. Who will ride Frodo there?" "I can ride Tsuki fast," Lhunkaliel said. "But I feel that Ivy wants to come as well. Tsuki can bear her, me and Frodo, and you too, if she had more room on her back. Will you walk?" "Indeed," Gandalf said, as Lhunkaliel hopped up on Tsuki, and pulled Ivy in front of her. Ivy wrapped her arms around Frodo and pulled him up before he slid away. "Come quick!" Lhunkaliel cried to Gandalf, then took the reins and snapped them. "Noro lim, Tsuki, noro lim!"And the horse shot off.  
  
After awhile the pain began to gently subside, but there was still, an aching, throbbing pain that lingered on. The hobbit was able to sit up now, and look around to see where they were, but his vision was spotted and blurry from closing his eyes tight for so long. "Ivy...where are we going? Where are we? I've seemed to have forgotten...." he said, in a rather hushed voice. "We're riding on the trail to Mirkwood," replied Ivy, squeezing him gently on the arm.  
  
"You two had best hold on, Tsuki wants to go faster," Lhunkaliel said, and the horse immediately knew that she was permitted to go the speed she wished. The one's she bore bumped up and down on the saddle-less horse. Lhunkaliel held onto the reins, and pushed the horse faster. "Frodo, if you are able to say, how far is it from here to Mirkwood?" But she needed no response, for suddenly through the trees, she saw something dart to the side. Suddenly, her horse reared back as something appeared in front of it. Lhunkaliel had to grab the two hobbits so they didn't fall off. "Settle down, Tsuki!" And with that, the horse fell back to all fours, and snorted at the thing in front of them. "Who are you, and what are your means of being in Mirkwood?"  
  
Frodo straightened himself up on the horse's back. He was so used to answering for his friends on adventures, that he answered the person, now. "I'm Frodo Baggins of the Shire, this is Ivy, and Lhunkaliel," he said, raising his voice slightly. "We've been sent here by Gandalf, or Mithrandir."  
  
"Gandalf? This is good news. I have been expecting him for some time." The person walked up next to the horse, then looked up at Frodo. "I did not think you would be returning to my sight for quite a while." Lhunkaliel looked down to see a tall Elf, handsome, with blond hair and deep blue eyes. She couldn't keep herself from staring.  
  
Frodo's eyes widened in surprise. "Legolas? Is that you?" he said, smiling. He would have hopped off the horse, but he didn't trust his legs, or his agility quite enough.  
  
"Legolas...." Lhunkaliel repeated to herself. The name stirred something in her memory, but she couldn't place it. The Elf looked at Ivy a moment, holding onto Frodo like he'd disappear if she let go. "Is something wrong?" he asked, looking to each of the three riders.  
  
"No, nothing at all friend," said Frodo. Well, at least not now. But he didn't really want to go into explanations on what happened in the past.  
  
Legolas eyed Frodo for a moment. "You are fine now, I can see, but something has happened. Why else would you be clutched in such a way?" Lhunkaliel would have slapped him, if he were Gandalf, for it seemed rude and bold. That stirred Gandalf back into memory. "He said to me that there was someone here that would "change my life."...." She paused. "He says...." she added quickly. "Well, I do not know of anyone that has changed life like you seem to expect, but you are welcome here, friend of Gandalf." He helped the hobbits down, but when he offered his hand to Lhunkaliel hesitated, then hopped down by herself, refusing the offering.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
HOBBITS RULE THE EARTH! –Stephanie  
  
Legolas, my anti-drug – Elizabeth  
  
Frodo, my anti-preppy-losers. –Stephanie :D  
  
OO – Elizabeth  
  
: D – Stephanie  
  
Grabs an arrow from Legolas and runs after Gandalf for no apparent reason -Elizabeth  
  
"Abusive..." muttered Stephanie 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Frodo, nor Legolas, nor Gandalf ain't ours. Isn't my grammar lovely? Lovely, oh wouldn't it be lovely!!!! But yeah, Lotr ain't ours in any way, so shoot us. Lhunkaliel and Ivy are ours. Dammit, ours! Our own! Our preciousessssssssssssss! And if you people don't review, you can join my brother and Gollum in holy matrimony.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Legolas gave her an odd stare because of her refusal, she said, "I'm sorry, if I got help, I could not dismount, for I have never been helped before." Legolas smiled. "In that case, the next time you dismount, let me help you, and you shall learn."  
  
Ivy supported Frodo in her arms. He still felt weak enough that he needed a bit of help. Legolas looked over at them. "Frodo, I suggest we get you somewhere where you can rest," Legolas said, and after Lhunkaliel grabbed Koto, led them into the depths of Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas brought them all to a great tree, and he whistled. A rope ladder fell from up above in the tremendous heights. Lhunkaliel saw a bit of fear in the hobbits' eyes. Legolas waited as they all started to climb then came up him self. When they got to the top, after passing through many boughs, they came to a platform, and could see many rope bridges connecting the trees. A few Elves were staring after them, curious. Legolas led them over a few bridges before stopping. "Welcome to my home," he said. The building they were in was huge, and there were walls on all sides, and a ceiling above. There were doors on three sides, and they branched off to other buildings of the house in other trees.  
  
Frodo would have been uncomfortable, and Ivy as well, but since there were walls on all sides and a ceiling above their heads, and sturdy ground to walk on, the hobbits felt as comfortable up in the air as they did down on the ground, which was surprising. Frodo cast his eyes about. "I've never been here, before," he stated. "When my uncle Bilbo went to Mirkwood, he described as a deep, dark, evil place, but I can see that's in the past now."  
  
"The shadow of darkness has passed away from these lands. Now we live among the boughs of the trees, as in Lothlorien," Legolas stated. Lhunkaliel was amazed at the place, and stared up at the ceiling in wonder. Sunlight was shining through shafts or something, it seemed. "I see you have noticed that the ceiling is really the bows of the tree."  
  
Frodo and Ivy glanced upward at the bows, feeling a bit uncomfortable now that they knew they were up high. Hobbits didn't do well with heights. Frodo shifted from one foot to the other. "Legolas...Gandalf brought Lhunkaliel here for someone to change her life. Do you know...what that means?" asked Frodo, deciding coming to the point would be quicker.  
  
"I donnot know," Legolas responded. "I honestly donnot know...." he took a quick glance at Lhunkaliel who was scratching her head. "Frodo, are you alright now?" Legolas asked, turning back.  
  
Frodo unconsciously put a hand to the wound on his chest, but he nodded silently. Most of the pain was gone, now only a dull throb was still left, though it didn't bother him completely; and he knew there was nothing else to be done about it.  
  
"If you feel any more pain, tell someone immediately," Legolas said, his voice serious. Lhunkaliel couldn't help but stare. "Well, well, seems we've made acquaintances already." Lhunkaliel spun around and smiled. "Gandalf, you're quick." "I am.....I am?" Lhunkaliel gave him a flat look.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo exclaimed like he usually did, but thankfully he didn't make a scene of running over and hugging the old man. If any of Frodo's cousins were with him at that one particular moment, Pippin, or Merry would have said, "I'm hungry, is it meal-time yet?" So that's what Frodo said.  
  
"If it is food you desire, then I will take you to it," Legolas said. "Welcome, Mithrandir, it has been a long time," he said, turning back to Gandalf. "Legolas, it is a pleasure to be amid your country again." Legolas smiled. "Now, would the rest of you like food?"  
  
Frodo and Ivy nodded their heads gingerly, and then quickly began to descend the rope ladders, careful not to look down. "Come along!" cried Ivy...already at the bottom.  
  
"We are coming," Gandalf said, and began to descend, but Lhunkaliel reminded him that he was slow. Gandalf glared at her as she grabbed the sides and, while holding onto the rope sides, slid down to the bottom. "Is she an Elf?" Legolas asked, looking at how she had done that. "No," Gandalf said. "I don't know what she is. Something from Mordor, I think." Legolas gave him a weird look, then jumped down to the ground as Gandalf made slow progress down the ladder.  
  
Frodo and Ivy began walking down the trail that twisted and turned through the forest. It was dark, very dark, for the trees were thick on the tops and thick on the bottoms, but every once in awhile there was a slight break in the canopy, and a slit of light would peer in. It was a peaceful sight. Finally they came to a large glade, where they heard voices, cheering and laughter. Frodo stepped into the glade, casting his eyes about. "It's a banquet," he said, unnecessarily. Ivy nodded her head. "I realized that, Frodo."  
  
Legolas, Gandalf, and Lhunkaliel walked behind them. Gandalf smiled. "I always thought those two were meant to be friends, no matter what time dealt them." Lhunkaliel laughed as she came up. Legolas stood next to her. "M'Lady, would you join me for dinner?" Lhunkaliel looked up at the Elf, not knowing exactly how to respond, but nodded out of kindness.  
  
Meanwhile the hobbits had already found seats at the giant table that took up part of the glade. In the middle of the table were rows and rows of delectable dishes, most very foreign to what the hobbits were used to eating...but they dug in anyway. They played a game, telling each other what to eat. That was how odd-looking the food was; but it was delicious, and there were no injuries.  
  
Legolas led Lhunkaliel up to the front where an Elf was sitting. He smiled when he saw them coming. "Hello, father," Legolas said. The Elf smiled and responded, "Hello, Legolas. Who is this that you have brought?" "This is Lhunkaliel," Legolas responded. Lhunkaliel looked around cluelessly, trying to find another named Lhunkaliel. "Lhunkaliel, this is my father, King Thranduil." Lhunkaliel's eyes widened, but she bowed politely. "You are welcome here as long as you wish, you and your company," the kings said. Lhunkaliel raised herself and smiled, looking back over at the hobbits who were shoving different things on each other's plates.  
  
After awhile of their game the hobbits grew very full. Frodo was just about to reach across the table to pour himself more water, when he felt a sudden pang at his chest, again. "Er..." he muttered to himself, casting his eyes down at the table. "Frodo, what's wrong?" Ivy asked, setting down her cup. "Nothing, nothing," he murmured, but as to contradict his words he pushed back his chair and made for the forest again, to be alone. There he sat at a tree's great roots, gritting his teeth, a hand placed over the scar where the Witch-king blade had marked him.  
  
"You never told me you were a prince!" Lhunkaliel exclaimed. "You never asked," Legolas said, smiling. "So, then, this is....your father's kingdom?" Lhunkaliel asked in amazement. Legolas nodded. "That's amazing. I'm honored to sit with you then." Suddenly, Frodo got out of his seat and rushed away, but they, and Ivy, were the only one's to noticed. They all looked at each other, and decided that they had better follow him.  
  
Ivy ran over to the area where she had seen Frodo disappear. Soon she found him hunched over by the tree. "Frodo!" she exclaimed, running over to him and sitting by his side. Frodo glanced over at her, his pupils small and his breathing heavy. "I...I can feel his blade..." he whispered, and then he made a moan and clutched onto his chest harder.  
  
Legolas and Lhunkaliel darted into the scene and saw this. Legolas rushed over to Frodo's side, and saw what he was clutching. "Frodo, I'm going to take you to get help!" he said, and picked up the hobbit. Lhunkaliel looked over at Frodo, panicking, unsure of what was going on and why. But she could feel that something evil was looming near them.  
  
The next morning when Frodo woke up, he was tucked into a cot, though he didn't quite know where he was. He glanced around and finally decided he was back in Legolas's tree. The scar on his chest wasn't hurting any longer, and there was no dull throb of pain at all. But as soon as he began thinking of going back to the Shire once and for all, and quit having these...adventures...another thought struck him hard, as if he could not think of anything else. Destroy...destroy...was the word that kept on repeating in his mind. Frodo tried to fight off the alien thoughts, but all with no avail. He began to giggle softly in his cot.  
  
Lhunkaliel watched Ivy leaning against the door to Legolas's place, sleeping. Gandalf was looming around, and so was Legolas, who kept glancing at the tree, his ears twitching to every sound. "I hear a fowl laughter," Legolas said softly, then rushed over to the door. Shaking Ivy gently, and when she got out of the way, he rushed inside and stopped in his tacks.  
  
Frodo was still giggling softly, but he stopped abruptly when he saw Legolas. "Oh, hello, Legolas," said Frodo softly, rolling over on his back.  
  
Legolas stared for a moment, Lhunkaliel rushing inside, her eyes narrow. Ivy and Gandalf entered as well. Lhunkaliel looked around. Legolas looked over at her. She leaned up to his ear and whispered, "There is something evil in this room." Legolas looked at her with surprised curiosity, then nodded. "I feel it too."  
  
Frodo edged up till he was in a sitting position, and glanced over all of them. He looked perfectly normal and healthy, though his eyes were a tad darker than they usually were, as if it was dark all around him, or he was looking at a storm. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment, then Lhunkaliel stepped forward. "That scar....It came from an evil blade, did it not?" she asked.  
  
Frodo glanced down at where the scar was underneath his cotton shirt. "Yes, it came from the Witch-king," said Frodo, his voice down to a murmur now. He was fiddling with his hands uncomfortably.  
  
"And the Witch-king was a servant of Sauron?" Lhunkaliel asked again, seeing the fumbling movements, knowing that something was not right, and her suspicions were telling her that the evil was coming from around the hobbit.  
  
Frodo was looking down at the ground now, so that his curly brown hair was obstructing the view of his face. "Yes..." he whispered, looking back up at Lhunkaliel sharply. "Sauron, is still alive."  
  
Lhunkaliel threw back her cloak and drew a concealed sword. "Leave at once, Sauron, or I will destroy you."  
  
Ivy heard the word destroy, and saw the sword in Lhunkaliel's hands, and jumped in front of her before she could do anything or think of doing more than draw her sword. "No!" she cried. "Even if you kill Sauron, you will be killing Frodo along with him!" she shouted, on the verge of tears, though she held them in, for now.  
  
Lhunkaliel looked down at Ivy, then smiled slightly. "I will not kill Frodo, it is Sauron who I will destroy. Trust me, Gandalf has taught me plenty of ways."  
  
Ivy looked down at the ground silently and nodded her head, glancing over at Frodo with worry in her eyes and then backing up to the place she stood before. Frodo, or Frodo's body, was glaring at Lhunkaliel now. "No," he hissed, standing up with some difficulty.  
  
Lhunkaliel glared at Frodo. "Sauron, leave him now! I donnot know how you came back, but I will vanquish you at all costs except for his life. Now leave!"  
  
Frodo tottered a little closer to Lhunkaliel, a sneer on his face. "No," he repeated, and then before anyone could stop him he ran over to the rope ladder and began to climb down it.  
  
"You cannot get away so easily!" Lhunkaliel cried, and followed after him. She flung herself over the side and, while holding the rope ladder, slid down to where Frodo was. She grabbed his hand.  
  
"Let go of me!" Frodo cried, wrenching at his hand. He pulled his hand a little too hard, so that when he wrenched it out he fell back, from the rope ladder, onto the ground below. There was a gruesome crack and a low moan, and then all was silent. Frodo's arm was twisted behind his back in an excruciating angle.  
  
Lhunkaliel dropped to the ground and rushed to Frodo. She no longer felt the evil presence. She looked at the way his arm was twisted and grimaced at the site. Soon, everyone else was down with them.  
  
Ivy saw Frodo, and came running over to him. "Frodo...are you...?" but she decided that asking wouldn't help, so instead she helped Frodo up into a sitting position. Frodo grimaced when the weight was released from it, and then he looked up at Lhunkaliel and the rest around him. "What happened?" he asked, a tremor in his voice.  
  
"We will explain in a moment. Come, we must get your arm healed," Gandalf said. He struck out his staff and the others moved away. After muttering a few words, the rod glowed, then, so did Frodo's arm.  
  
In a few seconds Frodo felt the pain releasing gradually, and then soon it looked as it did before. He bent it several times, just to see that it was in working order, and then smiled up at Gandalf. "Thank you," he said. "But...please...tell me what happened. It will be haunting my mind for the rest of the day if you don't tell me soon, and then I shall go mad."  
  
Lhunkaliel glanced over at Ivy, seeing relief in her face, then explained the story to him. When she was finished, everyone was silent.  
  
Frodo's eyes were widened in shock, but he gulped and shook his head slowly. "I'm so sorry," he murmured, clasping his hands together. "Now that I recall, it was as if someone was pushing my mind away into a dark corner, and filling my head again with evil intentions." He gulped a second time. "I hope that won't happen again."  
  
"Well, if it does, we should be prepared. Tell us if your wound ever hurts again, as it might be another attempt to enter you," Gandalf said, "And be on guard, because Sauron is very smart, and will find other ways to get into you, and we might not have the luck of your wound telling you." He turned to Lhunkaliel. "What good would a sword have done, anyway?" "Have you learned nothing of me?" Lhunkaliel sighed. "This sword was handed to me a long time ago, and it controls my abilities without the risk of harm or having them go out of control. It would have merely directed them."  
  
Ivy walked over to Frodo and put her hand in his, to comfort him, for his eyes were wide again as he was thinking. "It's okay, Frodo, just tell us when you think something is wrong," she said, trying to smile at him in a relaxed way so as not to frighten him. Frodo nodded silently. "I think I need to spend some time alone," he whispered, smiling over at Ivy. "But yes, I promise with my life that I'll tell you when something is wrong." Ivy nodded, and Frodo walked away into the forest again, sitting by a tree stump. He began to laugh silently. "Gullible fools..." he whispered. He had promised on his life...though Sauron was not living and not yet dead.  
  
Lhunkaliel watch with unsure eyes. As Frodo disappeared, she could have sworn that the light around Frodo was black. She could feel faint traces of evil, but let it pass, for she always felt evil presences here and there. It was some kind of gift she had. A light touch on her shoulder drew her eyes away. She looked up at Legolas behind her, who was staring after Frodo. "You know something is still wrong," he said quietly. Lhunkaliel nodded, then looked over at Gandalf who was watching with unsure eyes as well.  
  
Ivy watched Frodo go and then turned to Lhunkaliel. "Frodo said, he promised me with his life that he would tell me when something's wrong," she whispered. "Somehow...that doesn't seem...right." There was an unsure look in her eyes.  
  
"Something's still wrong," Gandalf said. He looked over at Lhunkaliel. "You are my apprentice, why not see what you can do?" Lhunkaliel glared at Gandalf. "I'm still not as good as you. I've never dealt with Sauron, yet you have, and you tell me to deal with him? You lunatic!" "Get going, Lhunkaliel," Gandalf said, and pushed her forward. Lhunkaliel gave Gandalf a cold glare, then turned. "Would anyone else like to come?"  
  
Ivy stepped forward. "I'll go with you," she said. She began to walk in the direction of where Frodo had gone. Soon she found him by the stump, his head leaned back. He was apparently sound asleep. She walked cautiously to him, glancing backward at Lhunkaliel, and then continuing on. "Frodo...?" She began but the hobbit snapped his eyes open, stood up, caught her, and put Sting up to her throat. "Don't. Move," he hissed in her ear, glancing up at Lhunkaliel. "Kill me and I kill her," said Frodo; the innocent act had disappeared.  
  
"You certainly have a way of slipping enough out of his body so that we can't feel you," Lhunkaliel said. "But you won't do this anymore! Let Ivy go!" Behind her Gandalf and Legolas had appeared, watching in the shadows.  
  
"Why should I let Ivy go?" asked Frodo, holding onto Ivy tighter, the sword still held steady. "All you'll do is banish me from the body I seek vengeance on." His eyes were glittering darkly now, in the gloomy light of the forest.  
  
Lhunkaliel's sword was still in hand. She raised it in front of her, and words in Elvish began to snake around it. "By my powers, I command you, BE GONE!" she yelled, and thrust her sword forward. A narrow beam of light issued from the tip, and right onto Ivy, but Frodo suddenly screeched and dropped the hobbit.  
  
He toppled down to ground and laid there for awhile, and then finally raised his head to see Ivy and Lhunkaliel staring at him. "Where...am I...?" he whispered, staggering up. "What happened? I can't remember anything...where is the banquet...?"  
  
Gandalf grinned. "He's back to normal now. Sauron would certainly not think of food as a priority." "Well, Gandalf, how did I do?" Lhunkaliel asked, jumping in front of him. "How did you know I was here?" "I can feel your presence, O wise one!" she said, tapping his forehead. Gandalf glared. "Tell me what you did then," he said. "I used my powers to get rid of the evil, but it passed through Ivy because there was none in her. That girl has got to be the most innocent girl I know."  
  
"Oh..." said Ivy, coloring slightly and looking down at the ground. Frodo smiled and took her hand gently. "What happened?" he asked again.  
  
The others sighed and explained what happened. Then, there was another silence.  
  
Frodo shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably, staring down at the ground. "I can't recall anything at all," he said, finally. "Though I do remember..." he lifted up his arm. "A pain, in my arm..." he glanced upward at the people around him.  
  
"If I ever get my hands on Sauron....." Lhunkaliel muttered. Legolas looked at her with an odd look. "But there is no way you can actually lay hands on him," he said. Lhunkaliel looked up at Legolas, and shrugged. He smiled and patted her head. Lhunkaliel stared at him blankly.  
  
Frodo frowned worriedly. "But didn't...didn't you kill Sauron?" he asked, gripping on to Ivy's hand tighter.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Frodo. I don't think you can kill him. But if I did attempt to kill him, it would have killed you. Your body can't handle what Sauron can't." Lhunkaliel sighed, then looked back at Legolas. "I don't think he'll be back for a while, so let's change this into a positive atmosphere!" she said, then patted Legolas's head. He watched with huge eyes as she laughed and ran off to the hobbits.  
  
Frodo patted his belly and then glanced over at Ivy and Lhunkaliel. "I think I'm hungry."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
What is auto setup? :D Woah Pretty colors Bob went up and down  
  
I can't think At all It sucks I want to fall But then again I have no friends So That Great  
  
Plot: There is a new evil, Gollum returns. (NO) (OKAY ,MAYBE) Legolas eats himself (NOOOO) Frodo has a wetting problem. (DEFINETELY.....NO) Someone tries to take over Frodo. The first symptom is that his chest starts to hurt. Disclaimer: This was our editing while making this story. It helped us with the plot, a lot. 


End file.
